Just Gettin' Started
by Calofia
Summary: A few of our favorite twins and their crazy siblings are desperately trying to make a splash in L.A as they have elsewhere follow their mishaps and misadventures in a weird world


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck, JONAS,**** Sonny with a Chance,**** iCarly or any characters used from these shows**

**Each Chapter will be written in the POV's (Point of View's) of one of the Mitchell-Martin kids. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Zack stop slurping your smoothie ….." My sister Carly whines….

"This is a free country sis; I can slurp where I want and when I want" Zack replies

"You're embarrassing us" my older brother Joe says

"That's the point" Zack sharply replies

"If they kick us out of the plane, I blame you", says Kevin, my other older brother

"Kevin, we're 30,000 feet in the air" Zack's twin, Cody says shaking his head

I'm Sonny Mitchell-Martin, I'm 18… and I have 6 siblings, 5 brothers and a sister (My parents were bored). My youngest brothers Zack and Cody have their own TV show based on two wacky twins I guess you'll recall. My other brothers form the band Jonas but are working on individual projects… they need no introduction. My younger sister Carly has her own web show back in Seattle which she works on with two of her buddy's. I work on the show So Random and am a singer.

**_Please fasten your seat-belts and prepare for landing_**

We're moving to our new pad in L.A, I mean I've been situated here for some time, but Mom and Dad decided to bring the whole family here due to the fact Jonas decided to take a break and Condor Studio's bought Disney Channel and as a result moved Zack and Cody's show to our studios. I can't believe their letting us have a house just for ourselves, although they live behind us…

**_You may now leave the aircraft, we thank you for flying with us and hope to see you again._**

"YES!" Zack shouted…

"Zack, everyone's looking at us" Cody whispered covering his face with a blanket.

"That's the point, I'm gonna make a splash" Zack replied

" This is not going to work, L.A better be ready" Nick said with a tinge of excitement

_Outside the Airport_

" So how the heck do we get home? " Carly asks

We see a black Cadillac Escalade round a bend cocking a wheel, look closely and see our mom waving at us.

"Look away and pretend we don't know her" Joe says already looking away.

Our Mom pulls up alongside us and rolls down the window

And as you expect, we begin to slowly die of embarrassment

"Mom! Only you manage to make this car uncool" Cody says hiding his face with his backpack

"Then you will be happy to know, this isn't mine, it belongs to a few funny teenagers" Mom says with a smile.

"You're Joking" say Zack and Cody simultaneously

Then in a flash the sky is filled with high fives and fingers and stuff…

"It's has 8 seats so it will should easily fit all of you lot in" Mom adds.

"So, Mom can we head off now?" Kevin asks

"Of Course" Mom replies, getting a few bags out of the car.

"Mom why'd you bring baggage?" Zack asks

"I'm going to Seattle to pick up some of Carly's stuff" Mom says "You guys can head home on your own if you want, there's a GPS which has the route to your house."

And with that she tosses the keys up into the air and there is an almighty scuffle to see who gets to drive. Nick sneaks in from the sides then snatches the key up from the pavement.

"I'm driving!" He says, smiling

_In our house_

First of all I must say our house is absolutely huge and really comfortable, trouble is we can't sleep in there tonight cause there's no furniture… Some men will be coming around sometime tomorrow to sort that out; we ordered a lot of furniture which cost a small fortune so we need to make sure we keep damaged items at a minimum which I am in charge of! We'll be staying in our Mom and Dads house until then.

We trudge up the path to our Mom and Dad's house, meanwhile Zack begins to nod off on Carly's shoulder, we're all tired and hungry ( Nick refused to stop at K.F.C!), Cody rings the bell on the gate and then crouches on the floor. My Dad walks out of the house wearing a bath robe ( dead embarrassing) and some slippers.

"Hey Guys!" Dad says enthusiastically

"Hi Dad" Carly says, smothering a yawn

"Long flight , right?" Dad says sympathetically

Dad Told us to head up to our bedrooms get some sleep and come down for some dinner later...

I slept right through the night without eating dinner and woke up at around 7.30 A.M. I opened my windows to see a few of my brothers and my sister in our pool ( Joe, Cody and Carly), I think Zack's still sleeping but I'm not sure. Kevin and Nick agreed to help me sort out the furniture for our house.

I have a shower put on a tank top and some jeans, go downstairs grab a hash brown then meet my brothers outside our house.

" So what are we doing?" Kevin asks

" Making a home" I reply

" That's a woman's job!" Kevin says

"You're being very sexist" I reply angrily " That's a very rude thing to say Kevin, I didn't expect that from you"

"Kevin got told" Nick snickered

"Shut it!" I replied giggling strangely

As the furniture truck starts to back into our driveway and I have to pull Kevin out of the way. I know this is not going to be one of my better days

* * *

**I will update as soon as I can review please**!


End file.
